Changing Gears
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: A crossover between 2 of my own fanfictions! What would happen if Unexpected Changes happened after Broken Gears? Gear builds a Time Egg and he, Static, Batman & older Superman go to the future & meet little Brainy. I expect this to be a shorter series.
1. Chapter 1

09/19/09

Reminder! Clark+Brainy week starts on the September 21st and goes until the 27!

For my amazing Beta Reader FunkyFish1991's birthday! -hug- (First chapter not beta read because I wanted it to be a surprise) What if **Unexpected Changes **happened after **Broken Gears**? Wow, I'm doing a crossover of my own fan fictions. How odd is that?

Explanations: READ IF YOU WANT STORY TO MAKE SENSE!

Legion of Superheroes: Since I've only seen the animated series this is largely based on that instead of the comic books with some influences from them, making this story slightly Alternate Universe. Most of the changes deal with Brainiac Five. I explained most of these in the opening author's notes of **Broken Gears** which was a crossover with Static Shock and Justice League Unlimited so characters or elements from those shows may come up again here.

WARNING: This is mostly an Alternate Universe story. Also, I'm not afraid to make characters swear. If you can't handle swearing then you may have to block your eyes on occasion. This shall also contain SLASH in the form of two guys liking each other. If you don't like, don't bother flaming. I shall delete them and send COMPUTO after you.

**Extra Author's Note**: I go back and forth between dubbing Backpack a male and calling him an "it". I do this because Backpack is a machine but I think both Virgil and Richie have said "he" when talking about Backpack at some point or another.

**IMPORTANT: **This may not make sense if you have not read **Unexpected Changes **or **Broken Gears**. If you still want to anyway then the very basic things that what you need to know are that in **Broken Gears **Brainy and Superman go back in time, meet Static and Gear from Static Shock as well as Batman and older Superman. By the end Brainy and Superman have a romantic relationship as Static/Virgil and Gear/Richie also have a romantic relationship by the end of the story. In **Unexpected Changes** Brainy is turned into a child of three years old. In the original story Superman and Brainy do not have a romantic relationship (yet?) but since I'm combining the two here they did before Brainy was shrunk but it has been put on hold due to Brainy's new age and belief that he is actually three years old. I recommend reading these stories for full details before reading this one.

On a side note I don't think this series shall be very long. It's just something for fun with short chapters like **The Wishing Egg**. ENJOY!

**Changing Gears**

Chapter 1

When Backpack had connected his masters mind to Brainiac Five he had taken the liberty of going through the alien's mind himself. It's programming reasoned that it was for the safety of his master, seeing as they have had dealings with a Brainiac before and it was better to be safe then sorry, but there was a inkling of something in it's reasoning as well. Something that it's downloaded dictionary akin to curiosity.

Moving past the memories, Backpack took a look at what Brainiac Five _knew_. Most of it was beyond Backpack's programming and he moved it to a folder his master did not have access to, to protect the timeline. Still it remembered everything it had absorbed during the brief connection between the blond geniuses. And it kept that information to himself.

That is until his master began to miss his time traveling friends; Brainiac Five in particular. Backpack's master's partner joked that it was post partum depression but his master kicked him and joked back that "V, missed picking on Mini Supes and trying to make out with him" before returning to his work with a sigh.

Not wanting his master to become seriously depressed, Backpack presented his master with the plans to one of Brainiac Five's inventions; that of the time bubble.

At first his master stared but after 2.05 seconds scooped Backpack up like a beloved puppy, hugged him and petted his camera, which often looked like his head when he walked about, before setting to work.

"V" was seemingly against the idea at first. He didn't like the idea of Richie messing with something called the "space time continuum".

His master argued and, of course, won in the end.

It took weeks but his master worked diligently on his project. Substituting parts that didn't exist yet for parts that did. He often _borrowed_ parts from his mother's hairdryer, his father's lawnmower, which the master's father immediately blamed the missing parts on hobgoblins in front of his son but then hoodlums when alone, and from his boom box, portable CD player and old remote control car.

This time bubble's first attempt at time travel simply blew up. The second one made by it's recovered parts worked through the test of going back a few hours, then days, then weeks. His master thought it was best not to go back any further, in case of disrupting something in the pass.

The completion of the time bubble caused another argument between his master and his partner, the result of which caused Virgil not to speak to Richie for nearly a week before admitting that he understood his point but still saying that he wouldn't try to change it if given the opportunity.

What "it" was escaped Backpack but that matter was dropped and the two of them suited up in their hero garb, preparing to try to take the time bubble to the future.

"Planning on a little trip?"

The partners turned to face what the world referred to as the "World's Finest".

Gear and Static stared at Batman and Superman. The younger duo wide eyed, the darker of the older duo scowling while the other smiled.

Static shook his head, his dreads nearly smacking him in the face as he cleared his head, before turning to Batman.

"Do you have us bugged or something?"

"Something," Batman neither confirmed or denied. "Now answer the question."

"We're just going to go see Brainy," Gear backed towards the opened Time Egg, having been unable to condense it to a proper sphere.

"We'll join you," Superman smiled, following the already moving Batman towards the entrance. He leaned in towards the younger boys once Batman was inside it and whispered, "He misses Brainy too."

"I am just making sure their interference here hasn't altered their future," Batman corrected, though didn't look at any of them.

Trying not to get themselves severely injured by laughing, Static and Gear, with Backpack on his back, loaded into the Time Egg.


	2. Chapter 2

09/22/09

Happy second day of Clark+Brainy week!

Chapter 2

"Are you _sure _we're on Earth?" Static asked as he, Gear and Superman flew above the city, and Batman scoured the ground out of sight below them.

From high above they could see flying cars, multitudes of alien races, advanced technology and the occasional spacecraft heading for places far beyond the moon.

"V, you ask again and I _will_ drop kick you," Gear vowed.

His scowl became less effective when Backpack moved a claw at Static and beeped as if shaking a finger at him.

"I'm just saying it doesn't look anything like the Metropolis I've seen on TV," Static cautiously moved his flight disk a little further to the right and unconsciously towards Superman.

The latter chuckled warmly, "It's the future; you honestly didn't expect it to look the same did you?"

Scanning the alien landscape again, Static shrugged. "I guess not."

"If you boys are done playing, I have located Legion headquarters," Batman's voice came from Superman's Justice League earpiece, piggybacking its signal off a 31st century satellite in order to function in the future; with a little help of course from Backpack and Gear's tinkering.

"I doubt that's all you did," Superman commented wryly.

"That mugger had it coming," Batman stated. "Use Backpack to trace my location. Batman out."

With a hum and a beep, Backpack picked up Batman's signal and sent the coordinates to Gear through their link.

After they had turned to go in the right direction, Static chuckled, "No matter what the time or place, criminals must beware _the Batman_."

Gear laughed and started to hum an improvisation of a TV theme song, soon joined in by Backpack with music.

After a few minutes of flying, which time Gear and Static eagerly took the opportunity to scope the future landscape, they came upon a giant white building with an enormous Legion crest displayed proudly on it, and landed on the ground before it.

Static whistled, "I'm guessing the Legion doesn't do anything by halves, do they?"

"Hey Superman, you've been here before, right?" asked Gear.

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you just lead us here?"

"What would be the fun in that?" Superman returned with a grin.

"How very amusing," Batman scowled, coming out of a nearby alley. "I assume that you can get us inside."

With a nod Superman walked towards the building. "Of course – they all know me. Besides, the door's not locked."

Batman scowled deeper and growled something that sounded a lot like 'careless teenagers'.

"Hey!" Static and Gear protested in response to that, only to be silenced by a pointed glare.

Leading them inside, Superman began acting like a tour guide, showing them the lounge, Computo and several other rooms and pieces of equipment they passed on the way.

"Very nice. Where is the Legion?" Batman demanded.

The question was immediately followed by an eruption of girly giggles from down the hall.

"Sounds like they're in the kitchen," Superman observed, not surprised.

Not waiting for confirmation, Static jumped on his disk and flew towards the sound.

"Last one there is Brainy's Grandpa!"

"Hey; I _am_ Brainy's Grandpa! … Kinda," Gear flew after him.

Superman turned to Batman, "I guess you don't have to worry about losing either."

"Joy," Batman muttered, taking his time following the boys on foot.


	3. Chapter 3

09/26/09

Happy 6th day of Clark+Brainy week! Man, I can't believe it's almost already over. T-T

Chapter 3

When the kitchen doors were thrown open, the girls inside instantly stopped giggling over the cookies they had been frosting, and the rest of the Legion currently staying at headquarters – excluding teen Superman and Brainy – turned to look at the newcomers. They instantly recognized the two teenaged heroes but remained silent for that exact reason; simply staring at them with very wide eyes and dropped jaws.

Static and Gear shared a glance and smirked before starting to make ghost noises, using whatever lines they could think of.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past…" Static said, shaking his voice in what he hoped was a spooky way.

"_Casper, the friendly ghost_," Richie sang cheerfully.

"Who you gonna call?" Static asked.

"Ghost Busters!" they both cheered.

"You see dead people…" Gear wiggled his fingers at the Legion.

"Knock it off," Batman snapped, looming over them from behind as Superman, further behind him, was smiling far too widely.

As his master and his master's partner winced and tried not to cower, Backpack turned off the eerie ghost music he had been playing.

"Holy sprock," Bouncing Boy fell out of his chair.

"You can say that again," Timber Wolf muttered, still staring at their guests along with the others.

"It's the freaking _Batman_," Phantom Girl practically cheered, flying out of her seat.

"And Static," said Triplicate Girl, who then divided up.

"And Gear," said White Triplicate.

"And Superman," said Purple.

"Oh my," Static and Gear laughed together.

As they laughed Phantom Girl finally seemed to notice Superman. She smiled widely and giggled, "Wow."

Ears going back, Timber Wolf glared at the adult Man of Steel.

The side door to the kitchen opened and teen Superman walked in, carrying the three year old Brainy in his arms, who in turn was carrying Fuzzy. But he stopped the moment he saw the time travelers and stared, in particular, at Batman, with a degree of dread.

Observing the new group, Brainy pressed a tiny hand to his chin; contemplating. Then, turning to the Superman who held him, he tapped his shoulder.

For a moment, teen Superman continued to look away, trying to force his face muscles not to look panicked before turning to him.

"Superman, since there's a big Superman here now, does that make you Superboy?" Brainy asked, his head tilted to the side.

"I'm afraid so," Superman… Superboy admitted in defeat.

Brainy slipped out of Superboy's arms and walked towards the new group.

Gear, who had been staring at Brainy since they had first come in, fell to his knees, threw open his arms and smiled wider than seemed possible for his face.

"Come give your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, something great Grandpa a hug!"

Stopping, Brainy looked at him a moment, then ran to Superman, hugging him around the knees until he was scooped up to be hugged properly.

With a whimper, Gear fell over to lie on the floor.

"My life will forever remain unfulfilled…."

"I don't know. That was pretty entertaining for me," smiled Static.


	4. Chapter 4

10/09/09

Would anyone be interested in having a LOSH having a Halloween party picture contest in return for a oneshot or drabble? Or should I just skip that idea and go straight to celebrating Broken Gears with a fanart contest?

Chapter 4

"Brainy likes everyone but me," Gear whined, still lying on the floor.

Static kneeled down beside him. "He doesn't like _everyone_ but you."

Not even bothering to look up, Gear pointed at the table where Batman sat facing them, almost as still as a statue as Brainy seemed to be using him for a living jungle gym.

On occasion, Batman would move to accommodate Brainy's movements; such as leaning forward when the little Coluan moved up to his shoulders. At one point he even extended his arm to let Brainy hang from it like a spider monkey.

Swallowing, Static chuckled weakly. "Well… he hasn't cuddled up to me yet either."

With a curious glance at his voice, Brainy dropped down from Batman's arm and wandered over towards them.

Free from his having to restrain himself, Batman swung around to face the Legion.

"What. Happened?"

The Legion stared back at his glare, unsure of how to respond. Most of them were wondering why the hair at the backs of their necks was standing on end. They knew Batman had no powers; he couldn't hurt them.

… Could he?

Quick to escape, Bouncing Boy bounced off in search of the Batman picture adult Superman would send him; determined to get himself an autograph.

Spotting Brainy's approach, Gear sat up hopefully.

But Brainy stopped just short of him and pointed to Static's chest.

"Are you a friend of Superman's?"

With a groan, Gear went back to lying on the ground.

Beeping softly, Backpack removed himself from his master's back and gently poked his side; continuing to do so when he didn't respond.

"Uh, yes, why do you ask?" asked Static.

"Because of the 'S'. … Are you a young Steel?" asked Brainy.

Unable to help it, Static chuckled, "Nope. I'm Static." He made some electricity run through his fingers. "I put a shock to your system."

"So you're like Lightning Lad," Brainy summed up.

"Great, another Sparky," groaned Phantom Girl.

"Don't call me Sparky!" both Static and Lightning Lad yelled at her, then looked at each other in surprise. "You too?"

As they continued, Brainy turned and noticed Gear. He bent the upper half of his body to the side, then his neck a bit more, so he was looking to Gear upside down.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Bolting upwards, Gear shook his head, "No reason."

Brainy chuckled as he straightened, then stepped closer to poke Gear's helmet curiously. Holding Fuzzy close, he circled Gear for observation, unaware that Backpack was following him like a puppy.

When Brainy was in front of him again, Gear took off his helmet, placing it beside him, to put on his glasses.

Brainy instantly smiled, "You have glasses like Clark!"

Carefully taking them off Gear's face, Brainy examined them as he plopped himself down on Gear's lap.

"Pure happiness," Gear sighed, happily.

"Careful, bro, or hearts will start floating out of you," Static joked.


	5. Chapter 5

10/19/09

It seems the last person I've been waiting for, for their submission for C+B week, isn't coming so I'll be gathering up the submissions for my Deviant Journal in a day or two.

A few people made suggestions on what to do about a Broken Gears or a LOSH Halloween Fanart contest. I believe it was FunkyFish1991 who made the suggestion of BG art with a Halloween theme. I like that idea but I worry that may take away from people who want to draw a scene from the actual story. So here's what I'll do: For anyone who wants to participate you can either do FunkyFish1991's idea (BG art with a Halloween theme like Clark and Brainy going trick or treating with Virgil and Richie or something) or submit two entries; one purely Broken Gears and one purely a LOSH Halloween. If there are entries for each kind then I'll divide them up into three different voting sections of the contest. First place winners gets a one shot or their idea, within reason, inserted into one of my already existing stories. 2nd and 3rd place entries, depending on if I get that many entries, will get drabbles. Since I'm sure Halloween is too close for word to get around and for people to work on what they want to do I've decided to have the due date on one of the truly scariest days on the American Calender.... Black Friday! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The day after Thanksgiving for those of you who may not know. :D

Does that sound good fanartists? ENJOY the new chapter everyone!

Chapter 5

After examining Gear's glasses, Brainy tried to put them on Fuzzy. He succeeded in getting them on, but the lenses didn't sit properly centered before the stuffed bear's eyes. The temple tips also sat awkwardly on Fuzzy's short and round ears, threatening the possibility of the glasses slipping.

Not giving them the chance, Brainy took the glasses off of Fuzzy and slipped them onto his own face. He squinted at how the glass lenses adjusted his vision, making everything seem closer than it actually was. Experimentally, he waved his hand in front of his face, then brought it closer before taking it as far away from his face as his un-stretched arm could manage.

Soon, Brainy's eyes began to water from the strain of the glasses and he took them off. Carefully turning on Gear's lap, he slipped them back onto the blond's face.

Throughout this, Gear had just grinned while at the table, a few feet away, the Legion, in hushed voices, explained to Batman what had happened to cause Brainy to be at this shrunken age.

"And you've been unable to find this Alexis or crack the code on Brainiac Five's computer?" Batman questioned dryly, eyebrow raised.

"We're all smart enough to not be stupid and mess around with Brainy's computer," commented Phantom Girl, who then chuckled and sneered at Lightning Lad, lightly elbowing his shoulder. "At least most of us."

Lightning Lad crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

"It was just that one time…"

"You and Cosmic Boy really should have known better," Saturn Girl half-scolded.

Lightning Lad turned away from her and mumbled, "You mean our perfect, fearless leader should have known better…"

Frowning, Saturn Girl scooted her chair closer to his. Lightning Lad turned to her, eyes widening in surprise, and his face heated up when she smiled warmly at him. He leaned too far back in his chair and fell right out of it.

Still sitting beside Gear on the floor, though having been watching the group at the table, Static chucked.

"Those two have it _bad_."

Eyes widening, Brainy swung his face around to face Static. "Have what bad? Are they sick? Are Mommy and Lightning Lad contagious?"

"'Mommy'?" Gear asked.

Brainy ignored him, keeping his attention on Static. "Is there a vaccination? Is-" His big magenta eyes began to water. "Are they going to, to… d-die?"

His own eyes widening, Static waved his arms around in a nearly-panicked fashion, feeling the eyes through the slit of a black cowl burn into him.

"No! No, nothing like that!"

"Then, what?" Brainy sniffled, holding Fuzzy tightly to his chest and leaning back against Gear when he started to stroke his hair.

"They uh, like each other, like a special kind of like," Static tried to explain.

Brainy looked at him, blinking a few times, which made the would-be tears drip out of his eyes. Relaxing against Gear, he used Fuzzy's paws to wipe the moisture away.

"Well… I knew _that_."


	6. Chapter 6

03/31/10

Almost forgot to post this! D8

A very belated birthday gift to the awesome Yu-Gi-Ah.

ENJOY the cuteness. :3

Chapter 6

Both Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl turned a dark shade of red and scooted their chairs further apart, making the others – with the exception of Batman – laugh.

With shared smirks over the teased couple's heads, Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl pushed the blushing duo's chairs so they were sitting even closer together than before. This, of course, only made them blush more.

"What a pretty picture," Static cooed between the kissing noises he was making, trying to pucker his lips in a way that made him look like he was imitating a fish.

"Yet something is missing," Gear nodded to Backpack.

The little machine walked away from his master and closer to the table where everyone sat. His lens eye changed from white to red and then projected little hearts around the continuingly blushing couple.

"Nice," Static high-fived his partner.

"Mommy can project stuff from her eyes too," Brainy informed them, content as he continued to sit on Gear's lap with Fuzzy on his own.

The Dakota Duo exchanged looks, observed the blushing Saturn Girl and then turned back to each other. "Too obvious."

They then turned to Superboy.

"What?" Superboy crossed his arms.

"Mommy?" Static snickered as he stood, Gear following suit; lifting Brainy to hold him in his arms.

"Do I look like a _Mommy_ to you?" Superboy seethed.

Instantly the Big Bang Duo bounded forward.

"Let me tie your apron for you, _Mommy_," Static grinned, grabbing the end of Superboy's cape and wrapping it around his waist.

"Give _Mommy_ a kiss Brainy," Gear held the Coluan up to Superboy's face.

Brainy turned to Saturn Girl, who shrugged. He also noticed Phantom Girl continuously mouthing 'do it, do it, do it,' with a large grin on her face. He then glanced at the identical Cheshire smiles of the Ancient Dakota's heroes before turning to Fuzzy and making the bear's shoulders shrug along with his own.

Careful not to fall out of Gear's hold, Brainy leaned forward and placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder; where he could feel the folds of the famous red cape under his fingers. They gripped the cloth tightly, trying to pull in some of its iconic strength –

"Cut it out, guys," Superboy tried to pull back the cape from his waist without tearing it or causing Static serious injury; frowning when Lightning Lad joined Static's effort to keep it there. "Lightning Lad."

"What? It looked like fun," Lightning Lad smirked. "And it is."

"People who don't like being called 'Sparky' unite!" declared Static.

"Guys-" Superman tried again but stopped when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned his face just in time for Brainy to place a little peck on his cheek.

As Superboy's face grew hot, Superman chuckled and turned to Phantom Girl, "I told you we would need your camera."

Groaning, Superboy's shoulders sagged. "I can't believe I just did that to myself."

"You'll look back on this and laugh; trust me," Superman grinned.


End file.
